padfandomcom-20200223-history
Draggie!/Sample Teams
max skill, no pressure at all 012 432 432 432 083 356 v5.3 hp12600 stone0 Super non-IAP team, Brachios lv 30, Sylph lv 8, Golem lv 60 for boosting HP. Charge skills on first floor, afterwards almost-infinite half damage (Golem's guard only lasts 3 rounds). Be careful of King Shynee's 4 bind. The three green onions have extremely high RCV, if you don't fail matches you should get to the boss safely. If lacking Hearts against the boss, use any one skill to buy one round making him debuff 111 251 109 097 091 360 v5.3 hp11160 stone0 Siren max skill, RCV 1778. Fire at will on 1F, on 2F attack King Baddie first, use Siren if in danger, afterwards charge up skills on 3F when one enemy remains. On 4F kill in order Wood > Fire > Water and use Poison. At the boss take your time charging up skills, when he gets angry please use Siren skillfully. When the boss gets to 25%, if you lack Hearts use Thanatos and Succubus skills, and heal as best as you can in 1 turn. Good luck getting the drop 584 432 432 432 432 356 v5.3 hp15190 stone0 The most non-IAP team, brainless clear, Treant basically doesn't need to be maxed 111 251 251 251 251 111 v5.3 hp7200 stone0 A truly simple and practical team, everyone can get them, no need to pull egg machines, no need to wait for limited dungeons, no need for extra training. However Vampires must be max skill. I've already easily cleared this 5 times. The key is to save up skills and Heart/Dark Orbs on 1F and 3F, you must kill Baddie right away, when Draggie is below 50% HP use skills to kill him immediately. ---- 352 099 079 089 438 004 v5.4.3 hp15000+ stone0 2F kill Light first, 4F Wood first, Fire last. 5F first use Echidna, then Phoenix Knight, then use Shaitan at the very end By Hhkkevin 418 lv40 091 lv36 225 lv46 687 lv39 097 lv42 424 lvmax v6.0.2 hp18180 stone0 Healer 4xHP team RCV 1777 If you can get your levels higher then even better. 1F you can save one enemy to charge skills. 2F use skills to blast once, then kill Baddie first. With Shynee left you can charge skills or just kill it off. 3F is easy, you can leave one to charge skills. 4F first kill Bubblie, then Woodsie, leave Flamie to charge skills. Grind past 5F, easier if RCV is a bit higher. Remember to use one Sticker Girl's skill for lifesaving and one for attacking. This team doesn't need to charge skills very much, just heal up and you'll be fine 004 lv56 107 lv24 099 lv21 089 lv22 079 lv43 004 lv21 v6.0.2 hp6000+ stone0 0-stone clear team, no need to max skill. 1/2F sweep (attack Dark on 2F first (you have 3 turns to kill him)), sweep 3F, 4F first kill Grass and Fire, preferably don't do AOE attack because Water won't hurt you at 100% HP. 5F use Echidna, sweep in 4 turns 928 lvmax 432 lvmax 432 lvmax 614 lv42 277 lvmax 928 lv4 v6.1.0 hp6660 stone0 This is the time for a Real Man's team! Very high RCV, fairly high margin for error, so you can hold off on attacking at times to arrange your board. At the boss you can take turns using skills to force him to clear statuses. Basically as long as you get over 8 combos you'll sweep. Any high RCV/high HP subs are fine, you don't actually really need 50% resist. 0 stone clear. ---- 020 lv35 109 lv69 427 lv21 300 lvmax 087 lv54 360 lv30 v6.1.0 hp13000+ stone0 can swap for any Dark 2x ATK, can swap for any Dark 2x HP. 1F do whatever 2F first kill , because if you attack and cause to be bound, then take a hit from you're finished (small chance, but still possible). 3F leave one to charge 's skill 4F use skills to kill off one, preferably first or you'll have to bet on not getting bound. BOSS floor grind as hard as you can, if you lack Hearts then use or (don't use both at the same time...), or you can use or to get a free turn (definitely don't use both at the same time...), when he's around 25% HP left, use to finish him off. 5 clears, all 0 stone. PS. Strongly advise you don't use AOE hits, to prevent setting off all enemy skills at once}} zh:ドラりん降臨！/參考隊伍